


Let's Talk About You And Me

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: Ant McPartlin was in Newcastle to visit his new-born niece. His husband Declan Donnelly stayed at home in London. What would happen during their Skype conversation on an ordinary Thursday evening?





	Let's Talk About You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native tongue, which is the reason why I can make mistakes. Please, let me know when you notice an error.
> 
> The title of the story comes from the chorus of the song [_"Let's Talk About Sex"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_4kXNVJsvhU) by The Baseballs (originally by Salt-n-Pepa).
> 
> Ant and Dec are married in this story. I own nothing but these words and I wrote this story from Dec's point of view. **There will some explicit smut in this fic and some explicit language as well.**

My husband Ant McPartlin was staying in Newcastle, because his sister Sarha gave birth to a baby daughter with the name Lila Denise Nigrelli.  
I - Declan Donnelly - stayed at our home in London, because Sarha did not need that much help with her new-born Lila.

 ** _"Let's talk about sex, baby_**  
**_Let's talk about you and me_**  
**_Let's talk about all the good things and the bad things that may be_**  
**_Let's talk about sex, let's talk about sex, let's talk about sex"_**

It was a Thursday evening. I was watching some telly in the bedroom when I received a text from my husband. "Do you have time to Skype?"  
"Let me set up my Mac," I texted back.  
I walked downstairs to grab my Apple MacBook before I made my way back to the bedroom. I opened the Skype application on my laptop and I logged myself in. Ant requested a video chat with me, which I accepted.  
"Hiya babe, how are you?" I began as I waved at my husband. "How are Sarha and little Lila?"  
Ant smiled. "Hiya, sunshine. I'm good. And Sarha and Lila are doing great."  
"That's great to hear. Wait, isn't that your old bedroom?" I responded as I looked around the familiar room.  
"Yeah, my Mum's staying at Sarha's and she only has one spare bedroom," my fellow Geordie replied. "That's why I'm staying at my old place. And the bed I'm sitting on right now is the same bed as where we made love on for the first time."  
I laughed out loud. "I hope you never told Christine what we used to do in your bed."  
"I don't talk about sex with my Mum, you know that Decky!"  
"Yeah, but I can never ask you too many times about that," I grinned.

 ** _"Let's talk about sex for now_**  
**_To the people at home, 'r in the crowd, it keeps coming anyhow_**  
**_Don't decoy, avoid or make me void the topic, 'cause that ain't gonna stop it"_**

"I wish I was back home already, cos I wanna feel your body."  
I wiggled my eyebrows. "I knew you couldn't resist my sexy body."  
"There are only a few times where I can resist you, but that's only when I feel absolutely awful," Ant replied.  
"That's true."

 ** _"Now we talk about sex on the radio and video shows_**  
**_Many will know that anything goes_**  
**_Pick up the needle, press pause or turn the radio off_**  
**_Will that stop us? I doubt it_**  
**_All right then, come on and spin"_**

"Can you please take off your shirt? I wanna see those amazing abs of yours," my husband asked.  
I obeyed by slowly removing my shirt. I threw the item of clothing across the room.  
"Anth, are you only wearing that robe?" I asked the love of my life.  
"You know I don't really like the feeling of a trapped cock on our days off."  
I blushed. "You love to go commando, don't you, love?"  
"Exactly. But, darling, can you take off your sweat pants as well?" Anthony asked with a twinkle in his eyes.  
I untied my grey sweat pants and pulled them down with my socks.

 ** _"Let's talk about sex, baby_**  
**_Let's talk about you and me_**  
**_Let's talk about all the good things and the bad things that may be_**  
**_Let's talk about sex, let's talk about sex, let's talk about sex"_**

I slightly changed the position of my MacBook to give Ant a better view of me. I saw that my husband was already excited to see me with not much clothes on.  
I gave myself a squeeze through my pants. "Do you like what you see, Mr McPartlin?"  
"Yeah," Anthony moaned. "I almost came there and then."  
"Good, but I think it's your time now to take off some clothes," I smirked. "By the way, is that my robe?  
Ant slowly untied the blue robe he was wearing. "Maybe."  
My fellow Geordie pulled the open robe from his shoulders and took his arms out of it. My husband's body became entirely visible for me, including his hard penis.  
"Touch yourself, babe," I said.  
Ant immediately obeyed by wrapping his hand round his swollen shaft. "Oh, Decky. You have to pull off those boxers of yours."  
I stripped off until I was completely naked. I was as turned on as my husband.

 ** _"Hot to trot make any man's eyes pop_**  
**_Fellas drool like fools, but then again, they're only human_**  
**_The chick was a hit, 'cause her body was boomin'_**  
**_No love, just sex, followed next with a check and a note_**  
**_That last night, mmh, that last night was dope"_**

"Touch yourself, Decky. I wanna see your face when you're close to coming."  
In Ant's rhythm, I stroked my foreskin up and down.  
"First thing you've got to do when you're back home, Anth, is blowing me."  
"Deal," the taller Geordie replied. "As long as you let me fuck you in our kitchen."  
"Deal," I said as I felt precum dripping from my tip. "I'm so close, Anth."  
I looked at my husband. He was close to reaching his climax as well.  
I stroked myself in between my balls. I was so hard that it hurt.  
Anthony played with himself by pushing two fingers in his hole. "Oh my God, Decky! Baby, go on! I'm so so close."  
"Maybe I should be the one who fucks you into the kitchen counter," I groaned.  
"Are you ready to come, Decky?" Ant asked me.  
"Yes! I'm close, Anth! So close!" I moaned out loud.  
Ant showed his tongue. "Come with me, darling."  
I stroked myself up and down one more time before Ant and I both climaxed all over the place while we screamed each other's names. My cum even reached my MacBook screen.

 ** _"Let's talk about..._**  
**_Let's talk about all the good things and the bad things that may be_**  
**_Let's talk about sex, let's talk about sex, let's talk about sex"_**

"Damn... That was intense," I said out of breath.  
"I needed that, baby," Ant replied. "But I can't wait to kiss those amazing lips of yours again."  
I smiled. "Me neither."  
"Good night," my husband told me. "I love you, Decky."  
"I love you to the moon and back, Anth," I replied. "Sleep well."  
We both shut down our laptops and went to sleep.

 ** _"Let's talk about sex, baby_**  
**_Let's talk about you and me_**  
**_Let's talk about all the good things and the bad things that may be_**  
**_Let's talk about sex, let's talk about sex, let's talk about sex"_**


End file.
